The promise broken or kept?
by DRAWINGQUEEN949
Summary: This is a continuation of Blood Promise. It was an idea, but then Spirit Bound came out. If you haven't read the book you might get a bit confused. By the way it did not have a real title before  help! need a title! - Discontinued for now-
1. Come out come out where ever you are!

**A/N**: Hi People!!!!This is one story that I actually wrote for more than a few pages and haven't given up on!!!!! (Who knows how many have been discarded, not me that's for sure!!!!) This so happens to be the first story to be posted as well! All comments are welcome bad or good just say why ok!

Well anyway I based my story after Blood Promise so if you haven't read the books you just might be a bit confused. Or if you have been reading them and haven't gotten this far, I might have some spoilers!!!! (Still not sure though, some info like a certain event happening to Dimitri is included)

P.S. everything in italics are thoughts, just thought you'll like to know.

**Chapter 1**

**Come out; come out where ever you are!**

**Rose POV**

_Breathe. Calm down._

"Rose, I know you're here," said a voice, his voice. "This world isn't big enough for the both of us, and you know it's true."

_Yeah, the way we are now makes it like that… but it wasn't always like this. _The last thought came suddenly and unexpectedly. At that moment before Rose could stop them, the memories of the past came trampling over her. They began to be fixed into her mind; she remembered each and every one perfectly. The more she saw, the less she had the will to resist them. The memories left just as quickly as they appeared. But they were of the time when she came back to the academy, or that they finally found them and carried them back.

She had protected Lisa in every way she could think of, but them _they_ came. The battle began many did not survive in one way or another, and others were captured. As a guardian in training, she helped in the rescue of them, but still not every one made it.

On their way out at the every last second, a strigoi came out of nowhere and attacked Dimitri. Time was running out, they were forced to return to the academy. Dimitri was left behind; there was no hope.

_Stop! Don't think about that right now. THIS is not Dimitri …my Dimitri, anymore._

"Rosa, come out. I will do it quick and painless if you do come out now," his voice tried to persuaded her.

_Somehow it is still him, but …its not._ She sighed inwardly. _How could he even call me by that old nickname._

"Rosa, please just come out and save me the time. Please, just come out."

He paused as if she was considering the thought of just surrendering to him, to death. _As if._

He seemed to wait still maybe not for surrender, but perhaps for her to at least respond.

"Rosa," he said after what seemed of hours, but really just minutes of silence. "Of all the places to choose your death, you pick an abandon warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Why? You should have picked a more pleasant part, not _this _place. It reeks of who knows what."

_Mmmm …perhaps that is one reason why it is so grand of a place, not a way to use scent, at all._

A slow sigh escaped his lips, "Rosa, why are you being so difficult? Perhaps you wish for a chance to fight? Is that it? Well I will grant you it Rosa. Then you would not feel that you have lost your pride or dignity, or what ever you call it. How is that?"

The strigoi Dimitri waited, but nothing came. Not a single sound.

"Fine, would you rather talk? I promise I won't attack yet if we talk, Rosa. I am willing to have a peaceful conversation with you, and once we have finished then I will finish this once and for all. Quick and painless, my love, as I have promise you before."

_Mmm …perhaps a small chat won't be so bad._

She quickly went to a nearby air vent before she could convince herself otherwise, and whispered, "Maybe you have predicted your own death and have described it to me." Before she even finished, her words were already echoing around the whole warehouse.

"Smart," he said with a chuckle, "very smart indeed Rosa, but that may lead me to you. Have you not thought of that? Perhaps you are not as clever as you thought."

As he gave his comments to her cleverness, Rose had actually thought of that little problem and had found a solution to it before he was even done, as well as acting upon the answer. She walked quickly, but as quietly as ever to another vent. "How can you be so sure?" said her projected voice as it came once more, but in different times and different locations as before.

He smiled at her little game, a game he was sure to win. "Rosa, why don't you want to come out to play with me?"

"We are playing," she said as it was her turn to smile that little smile of hers. "The game is just called hide and seek." And to taunt him further, she said, "I see you, but do you see me?"

.o.O.o.

**A/N:** Do you like it? Well just tell me why and I might fix it if it's something you don't like or continue adding if you do enjoy that!!!! I know it's kind of short but hey it's just to see if you people like it. So if you do respond then I know at least someone is waiting for more. Thank you!!! XD


	2. Something she has, something he lost

**A/n: Everything in italics are thoughts. **

**Chapter 2**

**Something she has, something he lost**

**Dimitri's POV**

"Mmmm, alright if it is a game you want, it is a game you shall receive," he called back out to her.

But this time there was no answer, only a silence such as the one before.

"Roza, I thought you were in the mood to talk," he said as he glanced all around, "have you changed your mind again?"

It now seems that silence as taken her place in their conversation.

Boxes and more boxes surrounded him, but still he kept trying to look, searching for the smallest movement that would give her away. The room however was filled with dim light that came from a single bulb. It swayed with an invisible breeze, back and forth and all over again, but the shadows too rocked with the breeze.

_Where is she? _He was becoming more frustrated as the time went by, but especially the smell made everything worse. The stench was overwhelming; it clouded his sense of smell completely. He hadn't lied when he told Rosemarie about the unpleasant smell. For now he will have to rely on vision and sounds alone.

"Roza, must you hide? How do you plan to kill me if you could not even come out?" taunting her now to try to irritate her. "If you don't make a quick enough move, you find yourself in a coffin."

. . . . . . .nothing.

_Ahhhh! I need to hear her!___But he did, it had been there the whole time. Faint and steady, but surely there, a living heart. _I could even count them, but they are no help_. Slow and steady were the beats, they never faltering in their pace._ She is not afraid. . . . . . .what a foolish girl you have become Roza._

"Have you given up our game? Are you not going to talk any longer? Are you not going to come out? Do you not wish to kill me? Answer me!" what once started as a whisper and grown into a roar.

Bump-bump. . . bump-bump. . . bump-bump. . .

_ Slow and steady, still the same._

Finally his temper got the best of him, "Where are you?" he roared once more.

.o.O.o.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but where the story is going is.

Sorry people, that it took me so long and that it is so short. I just wanted to get something at least out there. It has been tough not having a computer for a while, not to mention I lost most of my writing, so I got to start again.

Well all and any thoughts are welcome.


End file.
